


when you wake up I like to believe you are thinking of me

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, he is too. More than okay. Because it may not have been what he expected Stiles to say last night, but it’s not like he didn’t want it. He did, he does, he’s been aware of how he feels about Stiles for a long time now, knows that he fell in love with him sometimes over the past year. He just hopes now that Stiles is okay with that, because he has nothing stopping him from saying anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you wake up I like to believe you are thinking of me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Tee Shirt" by Birdy.

Derek knows that as little as two years ago, had he woken up to another heartbeat in his apartment, familiar or not, he probably would’ve wolfed out then and there and freaked out and at the very least scared off whoever was there. It’s a testament of how resilient and stubborn the teenagers in his life were (and still are) that instead, as he immediately picks out a familiar heartbeat somewhere in the region of his kitchen, he just smiles softly, remembering the previous night.

Because the previous night had been pack night, this one hosted at Derek’s apartment, and it had been a great night, their first night of just the nine of them since the teenagers had graduated high school just four days before, and had been a sort of celebration of that event, one that didn’t include gratuitous amounts of alcohol and hordes of bodies and loud music, and the first celebration Derek had taken part in. Part of that merriment, Derek knows, was a celebration of the fact that they’d all even made it through high school, considering how many times they’d all faced near death (Stiles had kept a running count in his head and had informed them last night that he was in the lead with almost dying six times since sixteen years old, and Erica had pouted because she wasn’t in first place, and Derek had glared at them both because _this was not a competition what the hell_ ).

But the best part of last night, by and far in Derek’s opinion, was that Stiles had stuck around after Lydia had told them all that she expected them all at a café downtown for a late lunch the next day, and the only excuse for not coming was death or hospitalization, and everyone started to file out. Stiles had stuck around, splayed out on the couch half on his phone, half saying goodbye to their friends, and after the last of them (Erica, looking at Stiles with a suspiciously knowing look) had filed out he had given Derek a _look_ like Derek was supposed to know something he didn’t. And when Derek had asked him if there was something he wanted to talk about, Stiles had cocked his head to the side and laughed.

“I know you’ve been able to smell it on me since I was sixteen,” he’d started with, to Derek’s eyebrow raise because _what_?

“How much I’m attracted to you,” Stiles had continued, getting up and going over to Derek, “And now I’m graduated and eighteen and I’ve gone over all the cons to this and there are next to _none_ so I can’t think of a reason not to ask. Because I’ve been waiting a really long time to ask you to fuck me.”

Derek had choked on his own spit, not expecting that at all.

But less than a half hour later they were there.

And it was gloriously wonderful, if he was honest.

And now, Stiles is puttering around in his kitchen, making – _sniff_ – apparently making pancakes. That made Derek do nothing but smile, because he’s happy, and if his pack has taught him anything over the past couple of years, it’s that he’s allowed to be happy, and he’s allowed to enjoy being happy.

So he gets up, stretches, and puts on some sweatpants, noticing his favourite pair is already gone, and sure enough, when he gets to the kitchen and leans against the doorjamb, Stiles is wearing them, humming to himself and flipping pancakes.

“Good morning,” he says, and Stiles jumps slightly before turning, smiling brightly and a little shyly at Derek, “I woke up a while ago and had a craving for pancakes so…I made pancakes.” He makes a gesture at the pan in front of him, and Derek grunts, nods, and continues to just watch Stiles, until the younger man is blushing just very lightly.

“How’re you this morning?” he asks eventually, and Stiles gives him a look before saying, “If that’s your way of asking me if I’m okay with everything that happened last night, just know that I am _very_ okay with it and wouldn’t mind it happening again.”

Derek laughs at that, and then just watches Stiles again as he turns to flip a pancake.

The thing is, he is too. More than okay. Because it may not have been what he expected Stiles to say last night, but it’s not like he didn’t want it. He did, he _does_ , he’s been aware of how he feels about Stiles for a long time now, knows that he fell in love with him sometimes over the past year. He just hopes now that Stiles is okay with that, because he has nothing stopping him from saying anything anymore.

So he goes up behind Stiles, wraps his arms around his waist, presses a kiss to his shoulder, and whispers it.

“I love you.”

Stiles heartrate spikes immediately, and he lets out a shaky breath as he turns his head to look at Derek.

“Really?” he breaths, and Derek nods, carefully looking Stiles in the eyes.

The smile that adorns Stiles’ face then is one of the biggest Derek’s ever seen on his face, and when he sets down the spatula and turns and kisses Derek deeply, it’s all he needs to know.

Stiles says it anyway.

“I love you, too, y’know.”

Derek just kisses him until he can smell the pancakes starting to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm really happy with this one, and I do plan on making one or two more parts to this throughout this thirty days.


End file.
